Description of the Prior Art
In an earlier hand tool which I manufactured for weeding purposes, etc., a closed loop blade is coupled to the end of a one piece handle by a bolt and a lock washer. This coupling arrangement has disadvantages since the blade can turn relative to the handle. The blade is formed of a thin piece of metal with its ends silver soldered to a thicker base member, the latter of which has a round hole formed therethrough for receiving the bolt employed for coupling the blade to the handle. This blade has manufacturing problems.